remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Somewhere Out There
Somewhere Out There is a song that Fievel and Tanya both sing one night while Fievel is lost in New York City, neither knowing that the other is also singing the song. Fievel sings because he knows his family is out there and he wants to find them, and Tanya sings because she refuses to believe that Fievel is dead. The song is performed by Phillip Glasser and Betsy Cathcart, who replaces Tanya's voice actress Amy Green for the song. Linda Ronstadt and the late James Ingram also recorded a pop version of the song that was very popular when the film came out, peaking at #2 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart in March 1987 and #4 on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart. At the 30th Grammy Awards, the song won two awards, one for Song of the Year and the other for Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or Television. It also earned nominations for Best Original Song at the 44th Golden Globe Awards and the 59th Academy Awards, but lost both to Take My Breath Away from Top Gun. At the Academy Awards ceremony, Natalie Cole performed the song live with James Ingram. The song had a lasting legacy in Hollywood, one that it doesn't often get traced back to. "Somewhere Out There" was responsible for popularizing the "Award Bait Song", or the slow, emotional ballads that accompanied many animated and some live action movies throughout the rest of the 1980's and through the 1990's. Disney began to include songs like this with The Little Mermaid, and continues to utilize the trope to the present day. Lyrics Movie version Fievel: Somewhere out there Beneath the pale moonlight Someone's thinking of me And loving me tonight Tanya: Somewhere out there Someone's saying a prayer That we'll find one another In that big somewhere out there And even though I know how very Far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishing On the same bright star Fievel: And when the night wind starts to sing A lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping Underneath the same big sky Both: Somewhere out there If love can see us through Then we'll be together Somewhere out there Out where dreams Come true... Soundtrack version Linda Ronstadt: Somewhere out there Beneath the pale moonlight Someone's thinking of me And loving me tonight James Ingram: Somewhere out there Someone's saying a prayer That we'll find one another In that big somewhere out there And even though I know how very Far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishing On the same bright star Linda Ronstadt: And when the night wind starts to sing A lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping Underneath the same big sky Both: Somewhere out there If love can see us through Then we'll be together Somewhere out there Out where dreams Come true... (instrumental break) James Ingram: And even though I know how very Far apart we are It helps to think we might be wishing On the same bright star Linda Ronstadt: And when the night wind starts to sing A lonesome lullaby It helps to think we're sleeping Underneath the same big sky Both: Somewhere out there Linda Ronstadt: If love can see us through James Ingram: Love can see us through Linda Ronstadt: Then we'll be Both: Together Somewhere out there Out where dreams Come true... Fievel Goes West Tanya: Somewhere out there Beneath the pale moonlight Someone's thinking of me And loving me... And loving me... And loving me... Fievel Goes West Tanya Mousekewitz also sings this song when she gets older, and is shown singing it out a window at the beginning of the film. But as she sings, she gets food thrown at her after two failed attempts and always getting interrupted on the lyric, "and loving me". This is not unlike the old trope of a cat getting things thrown at it as it meows on a fence. The family actually uses this as a means of getting food, and Tanya is teased by Fievel about it. This scene could be seen as the more light-hearted and fun sequel distancing itself from its dark and emotional predecessor, though it would later feature a somewhat similar James Horner song, "Dreams to Dream". Category:An American Tail songs